Female Avengers, Assemble!
by loki loves llamas
Summary: What if all of the Avengers woke up as the opposite genders? Five emotional, cranky women on their periods, one man acting all happy unlike in his real self, girls' night checking out dresses while a mans' night contains Vodka. But when Loki's plan backfires, he has to work with his enemies in order to fix themselves. They can handle this problem... possibly.
1. Genderbending

**Title - Female Avengers, Assemble!**

**Pairing - TBA/None**

**Genre - Comedy, [Slight] Romance**

**Summary**

******What if all of the Avengers woke up as the opposite genders? Five emotional, cranky women on their periods, one man acting all happy unlike in his real self, girls' night checking out dresses while a mans' night contains Vodka. But when Loki's plan backfires, he has to work with his enemies in order to fix themselves. They can handle this problem... possibly.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Beep._

_Beep beep._

_Beep._

_Beep beep._

"AAARRRRGHHHH!" Tony yelled as he slammed his hand on the alarm clock, siting up. Obviously mans' night wasn't possibly the idea for a good night sleep, but he didn't care.

He got out of bed, wearing only dark navy pajamas. Tony got the comb out of his drawer so he could comb his hair. He walked over to the bathroom, but found out the door was locked. He was more annoyed than two days ago when Thor had eaten all his Pop-Tarts and drank all his Coffee.

"Thor! Hurry up!" Tony said, banging on the door.

"My name's not Thor!" A woman's voice had yelled.

Tony was confused. The only women that he knew that were in this tower was Pepper and Natasha. He believed that it was some crazy 15 year old Fan girl that just wanted to rip out his Arc Reactor from his chest and then throw it off the tower.

"Natasha, you hurry up then," Tony had said. He was getting slightly annoyed by the second this crazy woman wouldn't open the bathroom door. This is his tower for God's sake!

"I'm not Natasha either," the woman answered and opened the door. Tony was very wide-eyed, to the point of them popping out.

"What the f-"

"I DON'T NOW WHAT HAPPENED?!"

The woman was rather beautiful, but she is strange. She had waist-length blonde wavy hair with light brunette highlights. She had pale/slightly tanned skin, having sapphire blue eyes. Her figure was petite, but she had to be the same height as Tony. She was wearing a _very_ baggy white T-shirt with loose blue pajamas with little shields around them. She stared at him in horror and her eyes were watering, almost to the point of crying.

"Shh." Tony said to the woman, putting a finger to her lips. "Tell me, who you are first."

"Don't you already know me?" she had asked.

"I'm sorry.. but no..."

"Hello? I'm Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America!" she had said.

Tony was ready to faint. Captain America... as a ... woman...

This cannot be him. Maybe it was Loki just shape-shifting again. _Son of a bitch_, Tony thought.

"Steve, why are you a woman?" Tony had asked slowly, backing away slowly.

"I...-"

"You're not Loki.. right?"

"No! Of course not!" Steve had said, putting arms up.

"Right..." Tony murmured.

"Maybe it was the Vodka last night," Tony replied.

"I can't get drunk."

"Right... might as call you Stephanie," Tony had said. Stephanie sighed while she looked down at the bathroom floor.

There was an awkward silence until Steve [Stephanie] broke the silence.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hair getting longer?" Stephanie asked, pointing at Tony's direction.

"Also," Stephanie continued. "I had thought the serum wore off."

Tony stared at Stephanie, until he put his hands on his hair. He was wide-eyed as the fact his hair was growing to shoulder-length. He looked at his hands to find them a little pale, and then his arm, which started shrinking, and then the other, then his torso, leaving medium-sized mountains between his Arc Reactor. He then felt very light, and he then realized he lost a lot of weight just from this transformation. His facial hair had went away. His nose had gotten smaller and more perky.

His clothes had started to get very baggy and loose, to the point of falling. He stared in horror as the transformation had ended. Stephanie started at him, wide-eyed, waiting for Tony's response.

"I might just call you Tani."

"Uuuuughhhh," Tani said, fainting on the floor, her skin turning paler than before, and then she stayed there, her eyes open and her mouth open.

Then in unison Stephanie heard a man scream and two other women screaming. The last woman was just laughing as she walked out, looking down at her self.

"Avast! Look at my body, it is so female!"

"We can tell," a female looking Clint walked by. She had the same hair color and eye color, but she had a baggy black shirt with loose purple pajamas. She was glaring as she walked by.

"Nothing exciting, Thor... or should I say, Thora," Then a female Bruce walked by. Her skin had gone paler and she wore a black-tank top with black shorts. She put her glasses on and stared at Thora. Her hair was still the same color but it was rather messy.

"Maybe Jane will accept me."

"In your body, you're considered Lesbian."

"Not helping, female Clint," a man with auburn colored hair and emerald green eyes said as he stared at the five.

"And who the hell are you all?" He had asked.

They all looked at him. His red shirt looked rather tight on him, with looked like it was about to rip. He was wearing blue shorts and then Stephanie saw that his legs looked rather feminine. He had pale skin, and freckles. Clint gasped to break the silence.

"It's Natasha... as a man," Clint said, giggling.

"BE QUIET!" Natasha yelled as Clint then stopped, mainly because Natasha was sending him, in this case, _her_ a death glare.

"Besides, my name is now Nikolai."

"Why Nikolai?" Clint asked.

"I keep the Russian name."

"Right..," Clint said, and Nikolai glared at her. Clint knew he should shut up.

"My name is Clara."

"Then my name is Bryony."

"I am now known as Thora!"

"So this happened to you guys too?" Stephanie asked.

"You're Steve right?" Bryony asked. Stephanie nodded.

The rest had kept their major features, but at some parts... maybe not.

Clint, Bruce, Tony, Thor, and Steve all had breasts now, Natasha now has a 6-pack and a flat chest, she got taller, presumably 6'0". The five men had gotten shorter to an estimate of 5'7" to 5'9". All of their clothing were very loose, and Natasha... well her clothes won't last that long in that kind of body.

They then all stared at each other. The six had never realized this, but now they have. The five men now have... female organs, while Natasha now has...

"OH MY GOD!" Clara yelled and then Thora smiled at her. "Not you."

"Goodness," Stephanie said, blushing intensely while looking at the ground.

"I have a dick now, so that means I would like to change back to a regular woman," Nikolai said, glaring at all the others.

"But why are we women?" Clara had asked.

They all stared at each other again. In unison, they had said sternly, "Loki."

"I'm calling Fury," Clara said.

"NO!" Stephanie said, grabbing the phone away from her.

Clara glared at Stephanie, and Stephanie had shrugged back in response, still holding her phone. Stephanie ran away and back in her room, locking it and then she heard JARVIS's voice.

"Miss Rogers, is there a problem?"

"I have to call Fury about the fact Natasha is a man and me, Tony, Thor, Clint, and Bruce are now women," Stephanie said quickly.

Stephanie did not hear a response from JARVIS, but she then heard Fury through the phone.

"What?"

"Director Fury, I need help-"

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm... uh... Stephanie Rogers."

"Okay, but hold the fuck up, how did you get my number? This is Clint Barton's phone. Did you steal it?"

"Director, no, Loki turned all of us into women while he turned Natasha into a man."

"So, you're Steve?"

"Yes, Director."

There was silence, until he had responded.

"I'll be there in a few hours."

* * *

**Hey! Sorry that it's a little short and boring, but I'm still taking notes on what to do next for Chapter Two. Yes, Loki will make an appearance, but not at this moment. I'm trying to find the right time to, though. Favorite/Review/Follow if you like this story! Thank you!**


	2. Capsicle, why did you call Fury?

**Title - Female Avengers, Assemble!**

**Pairing - TBA / None**

**Genre - Comedy, [Slight] Romance, Fluff**

**Summary**

******What if all of the Avengers woke up as the opposite genders? Five emotional, cranky women on their periods, one man acting all happy unlike in his real self, girls' night checking out dresses while a mans' night contains Vodka. But when Loki's plan backfires, he has to work with his enemies in order to fix themselves. They can handle this problem... possibly.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Is she dead?"

"Shut up."

Tani was out on the floor for so long, and was also not breathing and was cold, so they thought she died, well, Clara did.

"So did she die or not?"

Nikolai punched Clara in the abdomen and she fell on the floor with her bottom. Her eyes started watering but she gave up and got back up.

There was an awkward silence until Tani broke it, staring at Stephanie who was a few inches away from her face. She had screamed and got up quickly, looking around them. Bryony pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So... it _wasn't_ a dream?" Tani asked, very terrified.

"Maybe not," Bryony replied. Tani started wailing and ran back to her room.

"Uuughhhhh," Tani groaned again.

Then awkward silence happened. Stephanie seems to always be the one that speaks up, apparently.

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I just called Fury and he's coming here."

"Why the hell did you call him?" Nikolai said, slightly glaring at Stephanie.

"I thought he'd help with our situation," Stephanie replied, but Nikolai just glared more.

"Have you realized what you've just done?" Clara asked. "Nick is _so _going to kill all of us."

Stephanie clenched her fists by her hips as she was getting quite irritated by all of them. _Why do they have to act like a pill in the opposite gender? _Stephanie thought. _Nikolai the most. Natasha was more nicer, so this couldn't be her._

It was a possibility that their personalities also changed when their gender changed, but she highly doubts it. Stephanie still kept her traits, virgin, polite, etc. But she could not handle most of them anyways.

They then never realised that Thor... Thora... was gone. They looked all around and she was no where in sight. Bryony sighed as Clara and Nikolai were wide-eyed. _Maybe Thora was tring to find Mjölnir_, Nikolai thought nervously.

In a moment, Thora came back with a box of Pop-Tarts.

"WHY ARE YOU EATING MY POP-TARTS?" Tani yelled. Thora shrugged as she opened another Strawberry Pop-Tart.

"Thora, do you realise that that you are eating the 37th box of Pop-Tarts that Tani bought?" Clara asked.

As she ate a whole in 2 bites, she swallowed and then shrugged again. "I was hungry."

"Well you should have said so," Tani said, glaring. She kept doing that until she had saw Pepper walk out in her pajamas. She then stared at all if them.

"What happened?" Pepper asked, trying to stifle a laugh. Tani glared at her, and she walked up to Pepper.

"Loki turned us into the opposite gender."

"Does that mean I can call you Iron Woman?"

Tani glared, and then she sighed and kept a calm expression of her face. "Maybe."

"What about the rest of us?" The others said in unison.

"You three," Tani said, pointing at Stephanie, Nikolai, and Clara. "You keep your names."

"Now as for you two," Tani said, now pointing at Thora and Bryony. "Maybe She-Hulk and Thora.. I don't know..?"

Bryony shrugged as Thora started smiling, putting the empty box of Pop-Tarts on the ground carefully.

Stephanie never actually remembered she had Clara's phone, so when it started ringing, Stephanie started screaming and tried to catch Clara's phone, but instead she dropped it. She shrugged as Clara sent a death glare at her. Stephanie flinched as she walked away.

Before she could answer her phone, JARVIS had said, "Ms. Stark, Director Nick Fury is at the door."

"Whatever, let him in," Tani said, crossing her arms and she sighed.

As Fury walked in, the Tower was dead silent. The only sound were the stomps on the stairs. Pepper walked down to him quickly.

"Anyone here?"

"Mr. Fury, the Avengers aren't here."

"I didn't say a thing about the damn Avengers. A woman named Stephanie Rogers wanted to talk to me."

"Shit," Pepper whispered. "Well, she's not here."

"Well she said she was here at the Stark, well, Avengers tower."

"Fine." Pepper said, irritated at Fury. "Stephanie!"

Stephanie was wide-eyed as she hid in the large drawers near the hall. She had an urge to open the door and walk down, but she was afraid of the reaction that Fury will have. But she had to so he could fix this. So she opened the door slowly, and started to tip-toe down the stairs.

"Pssst," Tani whispered. Stephanie stopped to look back at her.

"What?" Stephanie whispered.

"What are you doing?" Tani asked, glaring at Stephanie.

"Fury is here," Stephanie replied. Tani was wide-eyed, so then she started yelling at the others to stop hiding and come out.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT AND COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Tani yelled. Nikolai shot a bullet in her direction as Stephanie, Thora, Bryony, Clara walked down the stairs. Nikolai and Tani followed after they had a 5 minute argument.

"You're too emotional."

"You were too as a girl."

Nikolai stayed silent after that comeback.

* * *

"I'd like to know three things:

A) How the fuck did this happen?

B) Who the fuck did this

C) How do we change all of you back?!"

Fury said.

Stephanie clenched her fists as she started getting angry. She just wanted to strangle Loki until he couldn't breathe for turning them into the opposite gender. She just wanted to be her regular self again. But she had to face the consequences. Stephanie was worried about Phil Coulson's reaction. She didn't actually hate Coulson for being such a Captain America fanboy, but would he reject her? She sighed and then started smirking. No way Coulson will hate him, even as a girl.

"It was probably Loki, as I assume," Thora said, tightening her hold of Mjölnir.

"And how can you assume that?" Nikolai asked.

"I know not, but he is the God of Mischief, so it quite makes sense," Thora replied, giving him a stern look.

"Someone find him- yes, you Thora- so you can rip his Jötunn limbs and feed them to wolves," Fury said angrily.

They usually see Fury angry, but this time was different. Thora returned a confused look at Fury, which made him more angry.

"He is my brother, though he declines it, but I would never feed him to those ferocious animals."

Fury glared at Thora, which made her promptly shut up. "Now what can I do with a group with one man and five girls?!"

"Listen up Eye-Patch," Tani said, crossing her arms.. She still had the thing for calling everyone in a nickname, apparently. "We only have different body proportions, but we still have our power. No need to worry at all."

"I absoulutely need to fucking worry!" Fury said more angrily than he was. "You will fail at your task of finding Loki!"

"Just because they are all girls doesn't mean they are weak," Nikolai said. "As Natasha, you found me a great spy, being a woman."

"Well weren't they already weak?"

Stephanie couldn't hold her anger. She didn't usually get angry, but this was probably the time. She walked up to Fury, directly into his face.

"Listen up!" Stephanie yelled. "Nikolai is right! You do not need to judge our strength by our gender! And we are not weak. Why did you accept all of us to be in the Avengers then, huh? If we were even that damn weak, you wouldn't have even accept us!"

The others were wide-eyed. Stephanie _never_ talked back to anyone, especially Fury. Fury had glared at her for a while, but he then walked away and left the Avengers Tower.

Everyone was dead silent. Pepper was shocked and Tani was doing the 'you-now-have-balls-to-do-something-interesting' face. Nikolai rolled his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. Clara was checking her watch as Bryony and Thora looked at different areas of the place. Stephanie was taking a deep breath as she looked back at them. All of their eyes payed attention on her, now giving a sad look.

"I just want to be back," Stephanie said, trying to shed a tear. As she walked up the stairs, she never realized that she was still wearing her morning clothes. Then without notice, her pajamas started sliding down her legs as she walked up, then Tani started to burst with laughter. She pointed at Stephanie, Stephanie then became confused.

Stephanie looked down to find her fair-skinned legs, looking smooth and soft. Stephanie started blushing intesely, removing the pajamas and walking up the stairs, holding them.

Tani didn't stop laughing, so Nikolai put the gun to her head as Pepper smacked the back of her head.

* * *

**Loki's going to be in Chapter Three! Well, his Perspective/Flashback. Yeah.. maybe Chapter Four if I'm lazy. Thanks for Favoriting/Following/Reviewing! **


	3. New Changes

**Title - Female Avengers, Assemble!**

**Pairing - TBA/None**

**Genre - Comedy, [Slight] Romance**

**Summary  
**

**What if all of the Avengers woke up as the opposite genders? Five emotional, cranky women on their periods, one man acting all happy unlike in his real self, girls' night checking out dresses while a mans' night contains Vodka. But when Loki's plan backfires, he has to work with his enemies in order to fix themselves. They can handle this problem... possibly.**

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for your kindness! Just to point out that I now update every 4-6 days if this story gets quite succesful. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Loki's Perspective**

Hm. Plan worked after all.

I apparently broke in the Captain's room during the night, and firstly turned him in to a girl. He looked funny, and quite pretty. But I hate him.

Then I turned the others into the opposite gender with a spell I remembered from reading a book I found under my bed in Asgard. The little spider Widow looked surprising, but still had that face of ' I-want-to-kill-Loki ' during her sleep. Stark was apparently up during the Midgardian time of 3 AM on his contraption-thing known as a Laptop. Thor was hugging that weak of a hammer Mjölnir while sleeping on the hard, cold floor.

This spell was very successfull. I'm pretty sure peoples' reaction to seeing the Avengers as the opposite genders was going to be "Saaaay whaaat! Why are they that gender?!"

I sat on Odin's throne with my spear, holding the well-known smirk on mine on that pale face of mine. My hairs at the back of my neck stood up as I saw a guard walk up to me. I lost the smirk as he walked up to me.

"Why are you on the King's throne? Odin will not accept this."

I glared at the guard. I then got off the throne, walking towards him. The guard walked back slowly, and before he knew it, I whacked him in the face with the spear. The guard fell to the ground, unconscious. I smirked until I saw the guard open his eyes. His dirty blonde hair covered his face as his sapphire blue eyes stared at my emerald eyes. His head then slammed back down, my face grew a bigger smile.

He grabbed the spear from me as he kicked me in the abdomen, slamming me into the wall, making a small crack. He aimed my spear directly at me, and before I could grab it, the spear blasted at my chest, now slamming my whole weight on the throne. The upper part of the throne, where I landed, was into small cracks and some debris were falling off. I sent the guard a death glare, and he walked back slowly again. He knew what I was doing. He dropped the spear as he walked back faster. Before I could have another chance to run and get it, my raven-colored hair was blocking my sight. I slicked it to the back of my head as I stood up. I then looked down to find an unpleasant sight.

My chest was no longer flat, but now has the woman's asset of breasts. My pale face blushed slightly at the sight, looking away. I then realised that my hair was growing longer, to my shoulder blades. I felt very light, as the weight of a leaf, and I looked at my arms. My clothing was apparently getting loose, and I gripped a part of clothing to show the size of it compared to my now small arm. I put a hand to my face, my lips felt a little more fuller, my perky nose now being soft. My jawline didn't change much, except the little stubble I once had is now gone. [ Did Loki even have facial hair? Or even stubble? ]

I gasped, but as I heard the sound I made, I put both of my hands to my mouth. The sound I made was high pitched, and I was confused at this moment. I'm a male. I do not make sounds like this.

But it then hit me like a brick. _For *Skadi's sake!_ I thought. _Did it just-_.

I looked back at my breasts, then back at the throne.

I growled as I stomped to my bedroom. I was to angry and confused at the same time, well, along with other emotions. I just left my spear over to the side, I didn't care about it at the moment.

* * *

"Calm your tits and put the gun away!"

"Fine."

_Maybe we shouldn't put Tani and Nikolai in the same area_, Clara thought. She pinched the bridge of her nose as Tani and Nikolai were yet again arguing.

"Your mom's a llama!"

"A dead llama!"

"You don't have super powers, you just shoot things with a gun!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Nikolai grabbed a large piece of rope from the couch and wrapped it tightly around Tani's neck, Tani then coughing loudly. Pepper glared at Nikolai as she cut the rope off.

"We're not killing anyone before they turn back!" Pepper said, her glare getting more intense at Nikolai. Nikolai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"By the way, all heroes don't always have super-powers, smart-ass," Clara said to Tani.

Pepper whispered to Tani, then Tani nodded and walked away to the kitchen together. Stephanie sighed heavily as she had an awkward pain or cramp in her lower regions. It hurt so bad, and it highly disturbed her. She was groaning, and one time it was quite loud and she collapsed to the floor, clutching her stomach as she screamed in pain.

"... What's wrong?" Bryony asked to Stephanie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stephanie screamed once again.

"Is she dieing too?" Clara asked, a hopeful expression on her face. Stephanie glared at Clara from the ground as she groaned again and clutched her stomach, only tighter.

"Cramps," Bryony said dullingly.

"How do you know?" Nikolai asked.

"Period."

Nikolai glared at Bryony as Thora was staring at Stephanie in confusion.

"... A period?" Thora asked.

Bryony sighed and gazed at Thora. "A period is the monthly bleeding, also known as the menstrual cycle."

"Someone help me!" Stephanie yelled, holding her stomach more tighter.

As she started screaming like a banshee, they saw a liquid that looks like blood leak from her pajamas. Thora was wide-eyed.

"I must help thy Stephanie, as this menstrual monster is attacking her in the lower parts!"

"Thora, calm down," Nikolai said. "The period will only last a week and a week later Stephanie will be okay again."

"I do not trust you, Widow," Thora said. "I must destroy the monster inside Stephanie."

Thora attempted to hit Mjölnir at the area where Stephanie was hurting, but she was interrupted by a a female voice screaming.

"DON'T HIT HER WITH YOUR HAMMER!"

Tani stood there until she ran to Stephanie, blocking her from Thora's target.

"Don't hit her while she's on her period-thingy," Tani said, glaring at Thora.

"Why, woman of iron?"

Tani sighed. "She will be in pain because of cramps and start crying."

"My apologies."

There was silence around the six of them until Pepper found them. Pepper's face was colorless when she walked up to Tani.

"Guys," Pepper said. "Loki's plan back-fired."

"What do you mean? It was revenge, he never fails."

"ARE WE GOING TO STAY LIKE THIS PERMANENTLY?" Clara yelled. She aimed an arrow at Pepper but Tani slapped Clara in the face. "If we do, I will rip out his p-"

"No."

"So what do you mean?" Nikolai asked.

"Tani got a report from S.H.I.E.L.D that Loki was found on the throne of Asgard, but it was also reported that he also turned himself into the opposite gender."

* * *

*Skadi- the Norse goddess of winter, mountains, skiing, and bow-hunting. One of my favorite stories of her relation with Loki was when he tried to make her laugh, so he tied the end of a rope to a goat's beard and the other to his testicles. When the two moved back and forth, they both squealed in pain, Loki falling on Skadi, making her laugh.


	4. Shopping UPDATED

**Title - Female Avengers, Assemble!**

**Genre - Comedy, [Slight] Romance**

**Pairing - None/TBA**

**Summary**

**What if all of the Avengers woke up as the opposite genders? Five emotional, cranky women on their periods, one man acting all happy unlike in his real self, girls' night checking out dresses while a mans' night contains Vodka. But when Loki's plan backfires, he has to work with his enemies in order to fix themselves. They can handle this problem... possibly.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"So Loki's a woman?"

"Apparently."

They all stared at each other in confusion as Stephanie attempted to get up from the ground. She was still holding her stomach as her now messy hair covered her face, staring at the rest in disbelief.

"I am so going to slap him in the face," Nikolai growled.

"You can't hit a girl," Stephanie mumbled.

"Reindeer Games is now a girl, what else?" Tani asked.

They then remembered about the Period incident that happened a few minutes ago.

Clara held a puzzled face around them along with Thora, who just clenched her fists around Mjölnir tighter. Tani held a smirk on her face as Nikolai sent a glare at Tani's direction. Bryony sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Stephanie still stared at the rest. Stephanie's "blood" made a stain at the back of her pajamas and she looked back to find the stain and the leakage on the ground. She blushed intensely as she just stared at the small puddle of blood on the floor.

"Are we gonna.."

"Hell yeah we are."

* * *

"You said we were going to get new rags for wiping the floor!"

"Can it, Capsicle."

The Avengers shopping at a local super-market. Yes, because that is totally something people see everyday. Occasional cos-players visit, but the Avengers? Actually, they received strange looks from about everyone in the super-market. One boy asked as him and his mother were shopping, "Why is Thor a woman?"

Apparently they all planned to split up so they could do some grocery shopping. Clara was with Nikolai, Thora was with Bryony, and Tani was with Stephanie. Tani was a billionaire, philanthropist, and a genius. But Tani assured them to not buy only because they want it. She didn't want Thora getting the whole shelf of Pop-Tarts, Clara begging to buy the movies Brave, The Hunger Games, Lord of the Rings, or the game Assassin's Creed III only because he likes the girls that do archery, and even though Legolas was a man, Clara still loved him in his man form. Nor did she want Nikolai staring at the plushies of Spiders. He glared at a poster of Spider-Man and aimed a pistol at it, making the nearby customers feel worried about the strange man attempting to shoot with a pistol at a poster.

Tani and Stephanie were walking through the Feminine Care aisle, and Stephanie tried to walk away to the ice cream aisle, but Tani manged to grab Stephanie's arm and take her away back.

"Come here!"

"No!"

They were acting like Tani was a mother trying to buy lingerie, and her daughter Stephanie doesn't want to be seen with her because it's embarrassing. Tani saw a packet of pads, and she grabbed three of them off of the shelf.

"Why that many?" Stephanie asked as her face was slightly turning red.

Tani gave a stern look at her. "We don't know how long being a girl is for now."

Tani then decided to get another three each of Pantyliners and Tampons. Stephanie's face got more red than before as Tani showed the box of Tampons to her.

"I'll, or I don't know, someone, a girl, will help with you with these," Tani said to Stephanie. Stephanie covered her face in embarrassment as Tani saw Bryony and Thora walk by.

"Hey!" Bryony said, brushing away a lock of hair from the side of her face to the back of her ear. "Can we get this moisturizer that smells and is made by Green Tea?"

Tani stared at her. "Sure. Whatever. Oh, and Tho- WE ARE NOT GETTING THAT MANY!"

Thora stood there with a shopping cart all filled up with 4-packs of Pop-Tarts. Maybe the amount were about 64. Thora smiled at Tani as she couldn't hold back her anger.

"Thora, how about we drop off the Pop-Tarts and eat something healthy?" Tani asked.

"Tani, in your man self, at mid-night, you sneak in the kitchen eating Chocolate- covered Macadamia nuts while reading the Playboy magazines." Bryony said, stating that burn that made Tani quiet for the rest of the shopping time.

"Can we find Nikolai and Clara?" Tani asked, changing the subject. Bryony nodded, holding five small tubs of moisturizer, Thora grabbing only five boxes of Pop-Tarts, Stephanie pushing the cart as Tani was walking while on her phone.

As they ran into Clara and Nikolai in the toy aisle, Nikolai held up a destroyed, bullet-holed, ripped poster of Spider-Man to Clara. Clara gave him a strange look as she managed to get seven copies each of The Hunger Games, Lord of the Rings, Brave, and two copies of Assassin's Creed III.

Tani looked up from her phone to find Nikolai with the poster.

"Uh, what did you do to that Amazing Spider-Man poster?" Tani asked, giving a puzzled look at Nikolai.

"I hate him," Nikolai growled.

"We know," Clara said. "He sneaked into your bedroom at night and took your-"

"Shut up," Nikolai growled at Clara.

"Well," Stephanie said, interrupting their argument. "Should we go to the check-out?"

All of them nodded and left the toy aisle to go to the check-out. Tani didn't want to have disturbed looks, so they went to self check-out. They all played "Rock, Paper, Scissors" for who pays. But they usually pay with Tani's money, so what's the point?

"Stephanie, you wait outside," Tani said. "You'll make the screen on fire like you did for the TV remote. Besides, how do you even set a TV remote on fire without anything flammable near you?!"

"Point Break, you wait outside too with Stephanie," Tani said to Thora. "I don't want you to do it because you don't understand Midgardian stuff and you'll smash the screen if you accidentally did something wrong, like you did to my TV when you entered the wrong number to go to another channel."

Stephanie and Thora walk outside, and now it leads to the four of them.

"Nikolai, you carry the bags," Tani says.

Nikolai crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Tani agreed that Bryony does it, and it is totally not because she and Clara are lazy, obviously. As Nikolai and Clara carried some of the bags, Tani was calling someone as Bryony looked around. They walked outside to the exit until Bryony stopped.

"Guys," Bryony said to the three.

"I'll call you back Pepper," Tani said to her phone. She hung up and looked at Bryony.

"What?"

"Yeah?" Clara and Nikolai said in unison.

"Where's Stephanie and Thora?"

The four looked around to find the two blondes no where in sight. As they turned around, they found Thora and Stephanie eating little cups of ice cream.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" Tani asked.

"I bought Miss Stephanie ice cream because she had said her lower abdomen was in pain."

"... Without me." Tani finished. Nikolai slapped her at the back of the head.

"Well, we got the ice cream for free apparently because Thora threatened to hit the ice cream clerk with Mjölnir. And ended up destroying half of the shop."

"Can we just leave?" Clara asked. Tani nodded and they all started walking back.

"We should have flew back," Tani mumbled.

* * *

Now the next shopping spree is at the shopping center. Tani had to check with a few, since the last time they were banned from all retails of Target, Wal-Mart, Whole Foods, etc. all over America. They had all agreed to seperate into groups of two, Tani being with Stephanie, Clara being with Nikolai, and Thora with Bryony.

Thora and Bryony headed to Bath & Body Works. Bryony clutched Thora's hand tightly because she didn't want her destroying anything. The first step they took, Thora ran away from Bryony and to the lotion section. Thora picked one up which was called, "Japanese Cherry Blossom". She tried to open the bottle, but it was no use.

"Why is the bottle of aroma defying thy strength?!" Thora yelled. She got strange looks from the clerks and customers. Bryony ran up to her and tried to get the bottle from her, but instead, Thora finally opened the bottle and its contents splattered on both Thora and Bryony's faces. Some women tried to hide their laughs as they covered their faces with their hands. Bryony slowly put her hands up and wiped away the lotion that was covering her face. In her eyes, rage filled them and directly shot to Thora. There was a tint of green on her bicep as she clenched her fists together, threatning to fight Thora. Thora wiped away the lotion from her face and was wide-eyed. She had never seen Bryony this furious with her ever since the last time Thor broke Bruce's jar of green tea moisturizer.

Before Bryony's fist was even five inches near Thora's face, Thora slammed Bryony to the ground and ran, knocking down the stands and pushing away people and out the entrance, turning her head from left to right, then went straight ahead. Bryony got up, clutching her head as she looked around, fixing her glasses, which were cracked. She couldn't see Thora anywhere, so she sprinted out and to her left.

xxx

Clara and Nikolai were going to the Disney Store. As the two walked past the shoppers, Nikolai pointed over to his right in the direction of Disney. A few retails away was IKEA, the place where Tony got Thor's "special" furniture. The two walked slowly to their destination, holding hands, which got the attention of a few people.

"Ooh, I wish I was her! Her BF is 2nd place on my Sexiest Men Ever list!"

"Who's you're first?"

"Either Benedict Cumberbatch or Tom Hiddleston, I'm not sure..."

They opened the glass doors to find an amazing structure. The inside was built like the castle in the princess movies like Cinderella, Brave, etc. The two walked up the tiled stairs, which reminded Clara a little bit like the stairs in Alice in Wonderland. As they got up to the second floor, they found a variety of plushies, costumes, toys, accessories, etc.

Nikolai face-palmed as his grip on Clara's hand tightened. Clara stepped on his foot as they entered the Toy Section. Nikolai fiercely looked up and then back down at Clara's 5'4" figure, giving a death glare at her.

"What." Nikolai said really low-pitched.

"Find something, idiot." Clara whispered. Nikolai pinched the bridge of his nose as he then tripped and fell on the colorful carpet.

"Why-," Nikolai stopped to find a whole section reserved for the movie The Amazing Spider-Man. Nikolai glared, got up from the carpet, and stomped his way over to the section and stared at the plastic masks, costumes, and gear. Nikolai grabbed the box with Spiderman's web shooters, which were visible from the transparent glass. He then opened the box carefully, removing the price tag and the tape.

What Nikolai didn't know was that Clara was right behind him, wide-eyed as she found him grabbing the toy out of the box. Before she were to stop him, Nikolai put the box on the floor and stared at it. Then he smashed his foot on the box multiple times, still holding the toy very tightly that his knuckles turned white. He then threw the toy over at the other stacks, which all of them on the top shelf fell onto the ground. A kid was looking up at him, and Nikolai gave a death glare at the small boy. The child thought he was upset at him, so he ran away back to his mother, grabbing on to her leg and crying. Some of the clerks glared at Nikolai as he destroyed the other things in the category.

Clara backed away slowly, and she went too far that she slammed behind a stack of toys and fell, some of them falling on her. As she got support on her hands, she picked up one of toys. Clara was then wide-eyed once again. It was Merida from Brave. The plush had her signature bow and arrow and the curly hair of hers. Clara quickly got up from the floor to find a whole section reserved for the movie. The DVD and Blu-Ray, costumes, merchandise, etc. She ran to the DVDs of Brave and picked one up. But she already owned seven of the DVDs. Clara obviously didn't care, so she got the whole stack. She wanted to watch them all on different screens, big and small, in her bedroom. It would be strange, but she'd love to. She started crying of happiness, because apparently this is heaven for her.

After paying for the DVDs and the broken- everything that has to do with Spiderman (which occupied half of the store), Clara and Nikolai walked out of the Disney Store, Nikolai carrying two large bags of the DVDs.

"I'll call Thora and Bryony to meet up at Swarovski."

"Why Swarovski?"

"Their jewelry is really beautiful, and you know, I planned to get you a necklace from there before we turned to the opposite gender."

Nikolai stopped and stared at Clara. Nikolai as Natasha clearly hated Clint as Clara at times, but he then realises what Clara said, and then he blushed intensely, but of course, he smiled as Clara held his hand throughout the crowds of people.

xxx

Tani and Stephanie planned to go to Victoria's Secret. The two had a small argument on why they should go there, and, well, Tani won.

"We need to find new underwear and shit! It'd be weird for us girls to wear boxers and no bra, alright?" Tani said, annoyed by Stephanie at the moment.

"But I don't want to!" Stephanie complained.

"Well you're gonna have to at some point."

Tani grabbed Stephanie by the arm and dragged her to the store which was at the corner. As they got inside the retail, Stephanie immediately turned red at the sight.

The whole store was (almost) entirely pink; there were stacks of the panties, bras, make-up and perfume, etc. Stephanie was most blushing at the pictures of the models, blonde/brunette curly hair, wearing the products on those very tables. Tani then tightened her grip on Stephanie, dragging her over to the perfumes. As they got there, Stephanie was smelling a strange aroma across the area, but also they got a few strange looks by some of the customers (specifically women). Tani picked on up that said, "Bombshell." She tested it on her wrist and smelled it, and smiled. She then sprayed some on Stephanie; Tani intended on spraying it on Stephanie's wrist, but she missed and sprayed Stephanie in the eye. Of course, on accident.

"OW!" Stephanie screamed and covered her left eye, falling to Tani's knees, which Stephanie lay all of her body weight on Tani's right leg, which got bruised a few weeks ago from sparing with Thor. Tani then fell, dropping her coffee from Starbucks, and the two were in a disturbing pose on the sparkly pink-tiled floor. They got offers from others to help the two up, but Tani declined. Stephanie was blushing violently, not only because she fell in public, alright, maybe she is, but she's blushing mainly because her face landed on Tani's Arc Reactor, which was, of course, in the middle of Tani's breasts.

"STEPHANIE!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Tani aggresively pushed Stephanie off of her, her face looking like a tomato. As for Stephanie, her eyes started watering.

There was an awkward silence between the two, along with sexua- I mean, regular eye contact between the two. Tani only held an emotionless face as Stephanie shrugged. Then Tani grabbed Stephanie by the ear and dragged her to the undergarments area.

"NO NO I DON'T WANT TO!"

"SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!"

Stephanie had then stopped complaining. She had never seen Tani/Tony this angry, especially with him. She stopped as Tani led her to the panties.

"Here. Now choose shit."

Stephanie started blushing intensely, since there was a large amount of the undergarments. From thongs, lace, boy-shorts, she knew this wasn't for her. So she picked up the longest panties she could find (AKA boy-shorts in my opinion), which hugged tightly against her hips from when she had fit them. But before that happened, Stephanie grabbed a few boy-shorts that matched her liking and walked in the ridiculously pink dressing rooms. She felt embarrassed, seeing herself in the mirror. But then she hesitated and zipped down her baggy Captain America costume, and as they fell to the floor, she was wide-eyed and covered her face with her eyes.

She had apparently forgotten that she turned from Steve Rogers into... that. So that explains the boxer shorts and no bra.

She peeked through two of her fingers and then turned red. Stephanie looked at the mirror; her breasts looking a little fine, but then she blushed as she raised her hand to touch one. It had felt quite soft and a little squishy, but then she blushed once again; this cannot be her body, nor it will never be. She tried on some of the bras Tani had suggested on getting, and found out that she is a 34C. Then Stephanie squeezed her eyes shut as her slim fingers reached the elastic waist band of her underwear, and she pulled them down.

Stephanie still had her eyes shut as she put on one of the underwears; it hugged tightly against her hips when she fit them. She looked in the mirror and found a woman's body, certainly not her own, in the clothing she and Tani had decided to get. As before she removed the strap of her bra, Tani put her head underneath the gap for where the fitting rooms where they were seperated. Stephanie screamed and fell, her head banging against the other wall, and she had started panting of shock.

"Don't worry. Oh by the way, stand up. I wanna see how you look."

Stephanie slowly got up from the tiles and found Tani staring up at her.

"Damn. You're hot. Now lets go buy them." Tani said, and got her head out of the gap, and then Stephanie pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"Hey, we're here!"

"The aroma is still on me."

"We bought too much stuff."

"I destroyed Spider-Man."

"Okay, what?"

Stephanie, Tani, Nikolai, Bryony, Clara and Thora all stood on the side-walk as cars passed them, blowing wind in their faces.

"Where did you guys go...?" Tani asked Nikolai and Thora.

"Disney."

"Spider-Man is really an idiot."

"Okay Matryoshka, just because he stole your unicorn plush Male! Clara got for you at the carnival doesn't mean anything."

"IT WAS PINK!"

Bryony facepalmed as Thora was still covered in lotion. Stephanie held a sheepish expression as she pointed the way back to the Stark Tower. The five others shrugged and followed after her. Silence was filled throughout their return, until Tani broke it:

"But seriously, we should have flew back."

* * *

Back in Asgard, Loki's Perspective

This is outrageous! I cannot believe it at all!

I lay down on my dark green silk sheets of my bed, staring at the grey concrete ceiling. Why am I a woman? This is absolutely OUTRAGEOUS!

Maybe I should change my name is Lokia. Obviously that's a sexy name. Well technically I just added an "a" at the end, but it's still sexy.

I heard my stomach grumble so I decided to make sustenance. I sat up and got off my bed. I opened the large two-way doors and walked out in the hall. My loose armor was already hurting my chest, and I got annoyed by it. As I walked out, I found Lady Sif walking pass me. Sif stared at me until she got out her sword and pointed the tip at where my Adam's Apple used to be.

"Stop. Who are you?" Sif asked, poking my throat with the sword. I held a smirk, and she glared. "I said, who are you!"

"Lokia." I said, smiling. Sif only got angrier.

"I do not know you," Sif said. "I must bring you to the King of Asgard, Odin."

Actually, this incident happening right here is really better than the smell of Thor, or should I say _Thora_, trying to "cook" the Midgardian sustenance named, "Pop-Tarts" by electrocuting the pastry with Mjölnir. I decided to reply to Sif, just to see her reaction. Oh, this will be interesting.

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

* * *

Cliff-hanger? Not sure. Thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing! I highly appreciate it!

I seriously had to google the American retails, after all, I am Russian... ._.

I got the idea of the design of the Disney store from when I went to Japan and their Disney store was (almost) exactly how I described it, but I went two years ago, so I don't have a clear memory. :3


	5. Visions and Fire

**Title - Female Avengers, Assemble!**

**Genre - Comedy, [Slight] Romance, Fluff**

**Rating - T**

**Summary  
**

**********What if all of the Avengers woke up as the opposite genders? Five emotional, cranky women on their periods, one man acting all happy unlike in his real self, girls' night checking out dresses while a mans' night contains Vodka. But when Loki's plan backfires, he has to work with his enemies in order to fix themselves. They can handle this problem... possibly.**

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for Reviewing/Favoriting/Following this story! I really appreciate it. Also, (since I never mentioned it) I don't own the Avengers (and the other characters), or any other real-life product. They all belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter Five

In Asgard

_"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."_

Sif stood there quietly. The tip of her sword poked Lokia's neck once and she then lowered it. She stared at her, her face holding no emotion.

"... Loki?" Sif asked.

I smirked, and Sif walked back slowly. As she walked back, Fandral walked by, noticing the incident happening at this right very moment. Fandral walked up and next to Sif, wondering what is happening.

"Sif," Fandral whispers to Sif. "Who is _that_?"_  
_

Silence.

"Sif, tell me who."

Longing silence. Fandral sighed, shaking his head and walked up to Lokia. Lokia sent a small glare to Fandral, as he sent back a smirk.

"I'll ask for you," Fandral says, turning his head to Sif, then back at Lokia.

"Excuse me Miss," Fandral continues. "I would like to know who you are."

Lokia smiled. "I am Loki."

Fandral stared at Lokia. He gently cupped Lokia's chin, staring up at her. "Oh Miss, you have to be jesting with Fandral, a member of the Warriors Three."

Fandral then held Lokia's hand, placing a dry kiss on her knuckles. He then gently held a lock of Lokia's hair and put it behind her ear. Since Fandral usually uses his charm to make women cry over him, Lokia's reaction was opposite, unlike the others. Lokia sent a death glare at Fandral and before he knew it, Lokia kneed Fandra in the abdomen. He walked back, his face with the emotions of confusion, anger, and pain. She smirked as he held his stomach, him staring from Sif to Lokia a few times. His blonde hair covered his face messily as Fandral then dropped to the cold ground on his knees.

He immediately got up, and stared at Lokia. Fandral then realised who this actually was, who he was dealing with. Fandral then walked back, behind Sif. Sif, on the other hand, was confused. She still knew that this was Loki as a woman, and she had kept her same abilities.

"Loki," Sif says quietly, in a hoarse voice.. Lokia was apparently walking away until she heard Sif's raspy voice, and she turned her head to him.

"Hmm?" Lokia hums.

"I just want to know... why you are a girl."

Lokia stares at her, as if Sif never had asked anything. The two women stayed quiet, Sif awaiting for an answer while Lokia was studying her face.

"Well..."

Lokia glared at the ground, uncertain of what to say.

"Thor turned me into a girl," Lokia lied. Sif replied with a glare.

"Thor would never do something like that, you are lieing."

"Well, he still had turn myself into the opposite gender," Lokia replies.

"Loki, you are the God of Mischeif, it is obvious to me that you trick people," Sif replied, getting a hold of the handle of her sword. Lokia smirked at her, crossing her arms. Fandral peeked behind Sif's left shoulder with a shocked face. When Lokia and Fandral had eye contact, Fandral flinched behind Sif.

"Well if you don't believe me then I should possibly cut off your hair again, you know, the one that used to be golden curls..."

Sif's glare on Lokia only got more intense, and she then realised the incident happening right now. She stopped glaring and kept an emotionless face.

"Fine. I will believe you. Do not cut my hair like you have done as a child."

Fandral stood up behind Sif and immediately walked away from the two. Sif only looked at Lokia one last time before she trailed off in Fandral's direction.

"Oh, I wont."

* * *

The Avengers Tower

_Lokia glared at the ground, uncertain of what to say._

_"Thor turned me into a girl," Lokia lied. Sif replied with a glare._

_"Thor would never do something like that, you are lieing."_

_"Well, he still had turn myself into the opposite gender," Lokia replies._

_"Loki, you are the God of Mischeif, it is obvious to me that you trick people," Sif replied, getting a hold of the handle of her sword. Lokia smirked at her, crossing her arms. Fandral peeked behind Sif's left shoulder with a shocked face. When Lokia and Fandral had eye contact, Fandral flinched behind Sif._

_"Well if you don't believe me then I should possibly cut off your hair again, you know, the one that used to be golden curls..."_

_Sif's glare on Lokia only got more intense, and she then realised the incident happening right now. She stopped glaring and kept an emotionless face._

_"Fine. I will believe you. Do not cut my hair like you have done as a child."_

_Fandral stood up behind Sif and immediately walked away from the two. Sif only looked at Lokia one last time before she trailed off in Fandral's direction._

_"Oh, I wont."_

"No, no," Thora mumbled in her sleep. This night she had been having visions of her half-sister Lokia.

Earlier night as she swifted away to sleep, she saw in her dream Nick Fury. With Lokia. At the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. Fury had reported Lokia about working with the Avengers. Lokia's reaction did not go so well, but Fury knew this would happen.

_"I cannot work with those useless, weak, quims!" Lokia yelled at Fury._

_"Well you're still doing it anyways."_

_"Well I do not want to!"_

_"Loki, listen to me."_

_"It is Lokia."_

_"Right, right, Loki, Lokia, llamas, whatever. You need to work with the Avengers for a specific reason."_

_"Is that so? What is that specific reason, Fury?"_

_"So, you know you're a girl, right?"_

_"Yes, because you can't totally see my long hair and soft features, can't you?" Well it makes sense, you could be friends with my father with one eye." Lokia had said sarcastically._

_"I'm not here to be friends with your dad, I am asking you a question, Laufeyson."_

_"And?"_

_"Would you like to turn back?"_

_"... To what?"_

_"Back into a guy, you asshole." Fury replied, very irritated at the moment._

_"I'd love to."_

_"So work with the Avengers or I'll rip out your stupid green eyes and sell it on Ebay!"_

_"You sound a lot like my friend, Sif. Or typically anyone who dislikes me."_

_"Besides, how the fuck are you a girl?"_

_"That's what many asked today."_

_"Obviously Thor did it." Lokia continued._

_"No way in hell that Pop-Tart loving freak could do something like that."_

_"Oh, but he did anyways."_

_"And how should I believe you?"_

_"We're gods from Norse Mythology. Something insane happens once in a while."_

_Fury only glared at Lokia until he left the meeting room. Lokia held the famous smirk of hers, and teleported in a quick flash._

"No, I didn't do anything," Thora mumbles. She wiggles around the large bed as she clenches her hands.

"I didn't do such insane spells, STOP IT LOKI!" Thora yells as she immediately opened her eyes and sat up. She heard stomps on the floor as she heard someone trying to open the lock of her door with keys.

"Loki, I know you're there." Thora says, grabbing Mjölnir from the coat rack, putting on her boots.

"Loki, you could have just teleported in my room," Thora whispers, holding Mjölnir in an attack kind of way. The door opened to find a girl.

"Thora, what's wr-"

SLAM.

Thora lowers Mjölnir to find Loki. But instead, she finds Tani on the floor in front of her door. Tani held the side of her head as Clara ran to Tani and Thora. Clara stared from Tani to Thora.

"What did you do?!" Clara whispered.

"My apologies." Thora says, walking over Tani and walking away and down the stairs. Clara had attempted to try to carry Tani back up, but since Tani tried to hit the attacker, she instead hits Clara in the eye.

"OW!" Clara yells in pain. She then slams Tani down to the ground, glaring at the ceiling. "Damnit, Thora."

Clara wanted to complain more, but instead she just walked back to her room.

* * *

Thora walked down happily, still holding Mjölnir in her hand. She walked to the toaster where she had usually cooked the Pop-Tarts. Well, it's usually Steve or Bruce doing it because the last thing they'll want is the Stark kitchen on fire. Again.

As Thora gently set Mjölnir on the marble island, since the last time she did set Mjölnir down, Tony, Natasha, and Clint had to fix the broken table. Again.

Thora grabbed a packet of Strawberry flavored Pop-Tarts from the cup-board, which was obviously labeled, "THOR ONLY." She always saw Steve open the packet and put each one in each slot of the toaster. Bruce would wait by the side of the counter drinking a cup of coffee until they were done. Maybe she could make them herself.

She put both of the Pop-Tarts in the toaster, and pushed down the button. Thora waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited, but the Pop-Tarts looked no different.

"Ms. Odinson, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, body-less person by the name of JARVIS, I will need your help."

"With what, miss?"

"I do not know how to cook my delicious Pop-Tarts."

"It appears that Ms. Stark has been knocked out, and the others are still sleeping. You can wait for them until they have woke up."

"But I want my Pop-Tarts now," Thora says, whining like a little child.

Before JARVIS could say anything (something about the time right now), Thora had an idea. "I could make them another way!"

* * *

"Is it just me, or do I smell something burning?"

"Me too," Clara said, agreeing with Nikolai. Bryony woke up to find Tani looking dead on the floor.

Bryony dragged Tani down the stairs, following Clara and Nikolai.

As Clara grabbed her bow and arrow for daily archery practice, she found Thora eating Pop-Tarts happily at the table as the toaster and half of the table counter was on fire.

"OH MY KATNISS!" Clara screamed. Nikolai ran to see what's happening, and he then became wide-eyed. Bryony heard the scream and dropped Tani on the ground to find the fire. She pinched the bridge of her nose as Tani immediately got up, smelling the smoke as the smoke detector started making "beeping" noises. Pepper ran down the stairs in her pajamas as the five watched the fire.

Stephanie followed Pepper down to find the fire. She got wide-eyed, and then held her stomach again. She smelled the smoke and then started coughing hysterically. Before Tani and the others could help, Stephanie fell to the ground, holding her stomach. She could see Tani kneeling down next to her, and then everything went black.

* * *

Hey.. long chapter (kinda).

Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it!

I'm actually planning Jane, Darcy, and Erik appearing in the next chapter. You'll see. In a few chapters (or next one) I may be adding Loki in the Stark Tower. That'll be interesting.

And again, thank you for reading?


	6. Visitors

**Title - Female Avengers, Assemble!**

**Genre - Comedy, Fluff, [Slight] Romance**

**Rating - T**

**Summary  
**

**What if all of the Avengers woke up as the opposite genders? Five emotional, cranky women on their periods, one man acting all happy unlike in his real self, girls' night checking out dresses while a mans' night contains Vodka. But when Loki's plan backfires, he has to work with his enemies in order to fix themselves. They can handle this problem... possibly.**

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for Reviewing/Favoriting/Following this story! I really appreciate it. Also, (since I never mentioned it for the first four chapters) I don't own the Avengers (and the other characters), or any other real-life product. They all belong to their owners.**

**By the way, I am SO sorry for not updating, I have university to attend, I apologise sincerely.**

**Also, this was previously named "Are you guys on crack or what?"**

* * *

Chapter Six

_"Someone slap her!"_

_"SHUT. UP."_

Stephanie then got up in a halt, which stopped everything. She looked around quickly, and expected to see the fire there on the counter, but it was just burnt flowers and paperwork. And a Toaster which was still in flames. She managed to get up, and then try to strangle Thora, who was just sitting on the couch watching TV.

_-"Come get your lemons, 50% off at Walmart-"_

"THE YELLOW BALLS! AHHHH!" Thora screams, panicking so much she throws Mjölnir through the flat-screen TV, which had to be about $8,000, because that is totally not expensive for Tani. They had remembered the last time Thora dealt with lemons and they all agreed to never buy lemons. Or even look at them. Seriously, Tani needs a filter on that TV.

Tani looked up to find out what or who made that sound. She was wide-eyed when she found Thora trying to Falcon-Punch the flat-screen TV with a large hole and some wires sticking out.

"Thora..," Tani mumbled, giving Thora a death glare.

Thora gulped heavily and jumped out of the nearest window. Tani managed to get up and chase Thora, but helping Stephanie was more important.

Awkward silence.

Clara breaks it. "So are we gonna get Thora or what..?"

"We'll deal with that later.

"Yes, let's not deal with a 400-ish pound goddess jumping out of a window 100 ft below, shall we?" Clara said sarcastically. Tani returned a death glare.

"Stephanie, are you okay?" Tani asked, changing the subject. Stephanie stared at Tani, who was still horrified.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stephanie mumbles, lieing. She just wanted to run away and express her emotion by crying herself out. She didn't want anyone else to be in her way. She just wanted to be back. Stephanie closes her eyes as a trail of a single tear drops down her cheek freely. She covers her face with her hands and runs to the window Thora jumped out of. She peeks out of two of her fingers, and puts her right foot on the frame of the window.

Before Tani could stop being oblivious and see what's happening, Stephanie leaped out of the window. By the way, it's the 36th floor. And a normal human- super soldier jumps off..?

* * *

As Thora ran through many pedestrians in New York, some passed by being hit in the face by Thora, some said:

"Is that Thor?"

"Why is Thor a woman?"

"Thor got hotter."

"Damn, I'd like a piece of that Norse goddess."

When Thora looked back to find the guy that said that (last dialogue), she ran to him, poking his chin with Mjölnir.

"YOU CANNOT EAT ME!" Thora screams, hitting the guy directly in the forehead with her hammer.

Some sighed and pinched the bridge of their noses, some parents and children ran away, screaming hysterically, and then there's the other side of normal people, who just video-tape instead of screaming away like a banshee.

Apparently it had formed a large crowd. Thora panted as some backed away slowly.

"It's just a form of speech," one said.

"I AM FROM ASGARD, DO NOT QUESTION MY AMERICAN!" Thora yelled, throwing Mjölnir at the man.

"IT'S ENGLISH, NOT AMERICAN! ARE YOU ASGARDIANS SUPPOSED TO BE RACIST OR WHAT?!" Another says.

Thora stopped threatening as she summoned Mjölnir back, the man falling on the ground, holding his head in severe pain.

"What is, this, race east?"

The second man face-palmed as the other group had a man, and two women, one of them laughing their butt off.

"Dude, this is gold."

"Darcy, be quiet."

"Jane, we don't even know who this chick is and she's so gonna be on my Instagram."

Jane, Darcy, and Erik had decided to visit New York so they could test some new experiences. Okay, Darcy only came so she could just look and touch the Stark Tower. She has this weird obsession with Tony Stark, the head of Stark Industries. She tried to tweet him at one point, but Tony only replied with a "...". Anyways, Darcy got out her iPhone 5 she got for Christmas from Erik and took about 7 pictures of Thora.

"She looks like Thor as a woman," Erik said, looking up at the boring baby blue sky.

"Erik, what are you talking about? This woman doesn't look like one bit of him. Strangely she has Mjölnir, so it's just a prop," Jane repleid to Erik.

"Erik's right, Jane," Darcy said in a dull voice. "This chick looks like Genderbent Thor."

"Genderbent is not a word."

"Genderbent _is_ a word, but we cool internet people only say its a word."

"You're pathetic."

"What? On DeviantART they have pics of Female Thor with big boobs."

"Why are yo-," Jane stopped, but then mumbled, "I don't even wanna know."

"Hey, it's your fault you sent us here to New York. Why are we even here? We should go to Japan or something. I wanna meet dem Asian guys." Darcy said, smirking.

"S.H.I.E.L.D had required me and Erik to visit the Stark Tower so we could meet up with the Avengers. I have no clue why, but they want me to run a few tests. Also, you're not coming with us."

"WHAT! No way, I demand an explanation!" Darcy said, glaring through her sunglasses.

"The last time you were in my lab you destroyed a $2,000 machine I made. I specially requested you not to come with us this time, as I don't want you touching, or even looking at Tony Stark's things. Alright?"

"But I wanna make out with that Captain America guy! I heard he's a virgin, oh this will be fine," Darcy said, her imagination coming up again as Jane facepalmed. Erik pointed in the direction of the Stark Tow- ahem, the _Avengers_, Tower, which was a few blocks away. Even though Darcy wasn't allowed to go in, she still followed the two.

When they got there, Jane looked up and gasped. Erik looked up as well and was surprised at how tall it is. But Darcy...

"Guys?"

Jane hummed so Darcy knew she was listening. She was still looking up with Erik, eyes still fixated on the tower.

"Guys, did any of you realise there's a very big hole on the side of tower?"

That immediately caught the two's attention. Jane only glared slightly at Darcy.

"You're just lieing to us just so we can stare at it as you run away to the Tower, right?" Jane asked.

"I'm not! Look!"

Jane and Erik walked up to Darcy to find that she was infact right. There was a very large hole in what used to be a frame of a window. Someone or something that big must've gone through there.

"I wonder who made that hole," Erik said.

"How can you be sure it's a 'someone'?" Jane asked. "Maybe it was a _something_."

As the three just walk away as nothing ever happened, Darcy started begging Jane. After the 20th time of, "I WANNA MAKE OUT WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA!", Jane finally gave in and let her be with them. Erik stood there at the doorway, and Jane and Darcy were standing next to him. Then, they heard the AI speak in its smooth, British accent.

"Ms. Stark, an Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, and Jane Foster are here to see you."

* * *

Hopefully I can update again soon. Thanks for favoriting/following/reviewing! I highly appreciate that! Possibly Stephanie's perspective will be shown in the next chapter. I'm trying to find the right time when Loki(a) appears in the story. Hopefully soon. But thank you guys again! :)


	7. Meeting Jane, Darcy, Erik, and a Guest

**Title - Female Avengers, Assemble!**

**Pairing - TBA/None**

**Genre - Comedy, [Slight] Romance, Fluff**

**Summary**

**What if all of the Avengers woke up as the opposite genders? Five emotional, cranky women on their periods, one man acting all happy unlike in his real self, girls' night checking out dresses while a mans' night contains Vodka. But when Loki's plan backfires, he has to work with his enemies in order to fix themselves. They can handle this problem... possibly.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Whatever, let them in." Tani said, standing in the hall-way. Clara and Nikolai walk to the broken window, looking down as some citizens are shouting at the two.

"SHUT UP! WE DIDN'T DO IT!" Nikolai yelled at the crowd below.

Two girls around the age of 15 years said:

"Damn, Natasha got sexier."

"Can I have your babies?!"

Nikolai threatened to shoot them, but then heard JARVIS replying to Tani.

"Yes, ma'am."

Clara looked and walked away into the living room, and Nikolai looked back to Tani.

"Who's at the door?"

"Someone named Jane Foster. That's all I remembered though."

"Wait, isn't that Thor's girlfriend?" Nikolai asks.

Tani nodded in approval. Nikolai had known about Thor's girlfriend Jane since he always kept mentioning about her at random times. They've never met her, so this is the time.

As the door opened, the four remaining Avengers heard someone, particularly a woman, saying, "Woah." "COOL." "Jane I'm touching something go away." at the Surveillance camera footage of the lobby. Bryony pinched the bridge of her nose (because apparently that's a thing for her..?), Clara stared at the footage, and Nikolai face-palmed. Tani giggled, obviously because she's interested at the brunette with glasses, also known as Darcy Lewis.

As Erik looked up at the high ceiling of the Tower, Jane pushed a button for the elevator. She looked back to find Erik looking cluelessly at the walls as Darcy started walking in the elevator.

"So, are we going up or what?" Darcy asks, and Erik runs inside and Jane then follows. As the doors close, Darcy looks at the set of buttons. There were a few labels on the buttons that say, "Avengers Floor." But someone added a few words in red Sharpie, "A.K.A The Awesome Floor.". Others were, "Gym.", "Surveillance Camera Room for Reindeer Games's whereabouts.", "Media Room & Bar, especially for Natasha and Tony to have drinking contests."

"Where do you think Tony's lab is?"

"Maybe on the Avengers Floor." Jane said, and pressed the labeled button. Before they knew it, the elevator went up really fast. Darcy almost fell, but Erik grabbed her hand and helped her. As the elevator stopped, the doors opened. The three were wide-eyed, and their jaw was hanging.

They never imagined the the floor would be _this _large. They were still agape, Darcy going through the hall and found the living room. The living room had simple, leather black sofas which were a few inches away from the Media Cabinet. The coffee table was transparent glass with a shiny grey frame and structure. Now, Darcy had expected to find the flat-screen TV, but instead, yes, there was a flat-screen TV, but it still had the hole with thin blue, green, and red wires sticking out, from the time Thora threw Mjölnir in it. Darcy held a puzzled expression on her face as she walked out. Jane was going door-to-door at the bedroom areas as she tried to find Thor's room, as she had expected him to be there. Tony put labels on the doors, such as, "Bathroom. No Thors allowed." "Bruce's Room. Don't go in if you don't want Hulk ripping you open. We all experienced that." "Capsicle's Room. Don't walk on him naked." "Natasha's Room. Give her vodka and she'll be nice to you." And many others that don't make sense.

Then as Jane was walking back, she tripped over a box of Strawberry Pop-Tarts and fell on the black porcelain-tiled floor. As she got up, she then had a small smile. The box was next to a reflective mirror, that says, "GIVE POPTARTS TO THE ALL MIGHTY THOR OR YOU WILL PAY." Jane slowly turned the handle to find a large but simple room. A lot of it looked like Scandinavian furniture, since Tony gave special furniture to them from their origin country. How smart of him.

Thor's bed had a black frame with black, grey, and white as the bed sheets. There it was, a Thor teddy bear Steve had gotten him last Christmas, sitting on his bed. His black felt blanket was sitting against the edge of his bed, and there was a black nightstand that resembled his bed frame; there was a lamp with a gold stand, a picture frame of himself, Loki, Odin, and Frigga, which looked like it was taken a long time ago. The walls were also reflective, and Jane looked out and around New York. The empire state building stood in the distance as pedestrians the size of ants walked through the city and around Time's Square. Jane smiled as she then turned back and walked out of Thor's room.*

As Jane walked through the hall, Darcy and Erik were standing at the frame of the entrance.

"Um, they're not here."

"Let's go to the kitchen. I heard some voices."

As Erik and Darcy walked away, Jane then followed. She fixed her blue scarf as Darcy opened the two-way door to find Nikolai, Clara, Tani, and Bryony stood at the entrance, agape. Tani then pointed at Darcy and started giggling.

"You." Darcy pointed at herself. "Yeah, you. You sound interesting. How about we go for coffee." Tani said.

"Yeah su-, wait. I don't know you." Darcy said, slightly glaring at Tani. Tani looked back at the three, but then they backed away slowly.

"Uh," Bryony had attempted to say something, but that's the best thing she could say at this moment.

"Help, you idiot!" Tani whispered over to Nikolai, and he only replied with his head shaking slowly in dissaproval. Tani then glared at Nikolai.

"So, uh, are you gonna say who you are or what?" Darcy asked, and Tani jumped a little, forgetting that Jane, Darcy, and Erik were still there.

"Oh yeah, about that.."

"LOKI TURNED US INTO THE OPPOSITE GENDER!"

The three stared at Clara. Erik held a puzzled look, Jane was wide-eyed and her mouth was agape, and Darcy covered her face with her hands to hide her laughter.

"...What?"

Nikolai, Bryony, and Tani gave Clara a death glare. Clara only replied with a few steps back.

"So... If Loki turned you guys into the opposite gender... then who are you four?" Erik asked, and Tani stared at the ground.

"O- Fine. I'm Tony Stark, that's Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, and Clint Barton." Tani said quietly, still looking down at the black porcelain tiles.

Darcy removed her hands from her face, holding an emotionless expression. "Wait... _you're _Tony?!"

Tani nodded. Darcy smirked. The others looks petrified.

"This is awkward." Bryony said, looking at the two brunettes.

"Wait, then so if you guys are now guy and girls, then that explains the female-looking Thor."

"Wait." Nikolai said, which caught the others' attention. "If Thora broke the window and landed on the streets... then where is Stephanie..?"

The seven of them looked at the broken window, and found Stephanie's blue helmet on the window frame.

"SHIT."

* * *

Stephanie ran through Central Park, tears flowing freely from her cheeks as she held her shield in one hand, and the other hand trying to wipe off the tears, which obviously didn't help. Her lower regions currently had cramps, which also didn't help in this situation.

Her tears covered up her sight, plus she had her eyes closed, and before she knew it, her figure slammed into a taller figure. Stephanie fell to the ground, face first.

"My apologies, friend Steven."

Stephanie rubbed her eyes and looked up to find Thora standing right in front of her.

"It's Stephanie." Stephanie whispered, her voice sounding hoarse.

"I must leave now, back to the Woman of Iron's Tower." Thora had said, and flew away.

Stephanie slammed her head back on the trail, her face bruised and scratched and was now receiving a bloody nose.

Her eyes were open as she then put her chin for support in looking up. But then, there was small flash of green before her eyes. The green flash then evolved into the body of a female, around 5'6" at the most. The figure had a gold helmet with two long horns sticking out, and then the figure had a staff. Not just any staff, but a very familiar looking staff. The woman's face had a smirk on her face, staring down at Stephanie. Stephanie was wide-eyed, the only person she knows that only appears out of nowhere is-

"Hello, Captain America. I think you and your friends were expecting me."

* * *

Another Cliff-Hanger! Well, if you can guess who the woman is, I will give you invisible chocolate chip cookie! XD but seriously, I gave away too much, so it will be easy to guess :3 Thank you for favoriting/reviewing/following! I appreciate it a lot!

*Scandinavian Furniture, okay so I had this idea a few days ago and I thought it was funny, so I put it in. I just got the reference of Thora/Thor's room from this picture:

/bedroom/beds/mondiana-bed/4576

(add [WITHOUT THE QUOTATIONS AND SPACE] "www. scandinavian designs . com" before the link above)

[the reason why I had to to do it in this format because FF didn't accept the link...]


	8. Wait, WHO has Stephanie?

**Title - Female Avengers, Assemble! SNIPPET**

**Genre - Comedy, Fluff, [Slight] Romance**

**Rating - T [WILL CHANGE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS]**

**Summary**

**What if all of the Avengers woke up as the opposite genders? Five emotional, cranky women on their periods, one man acting all happy unlike in his real self, girls' night checking out dresses while a mans' night contains Vodka. But when Loki's plan backfires, he has to work with his enemies in order to fix themselves. They can handle this problem... possibly.**

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for Reviewing/Favoriting/Following this story! I really appreciate it. Also, (since I never mentioned it for the first four chapters) I don't own the Avengers (and the other characters), or any other real-life product. They all belong to their owners.**

**By the way, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! D:**

**I have about 3-5 months until I get back to my occupation; I am still preparing, so I don't update that much. I am so sorry! I promise I won't be abandoning this story! D:**

* * *

Stephanie's Perspective

Wait. Who is this again?

But the horns look familia- Oh God menstrual cramps.

Maybe I shouldn't worry. This woman doesn't look like she'd want to kill me right?

Okay, maybe she does. But the staff, that's the scepter. The one Loki used when he and the Chitauri did mass genocide in Manhattan, New York. How did this woman have it?

Being stupid, I asked, "Excuse me, but why do you have Loki's Scepter?"

The woman looked from the clouds to me. She only have me a puzzled look, and I replied with a heavy sigh.

"You know, Loki, Norse god, loves genocide, Thor's brother, had fondue with a horse-"

"I KNOW WHO LOKI IS!" The woman yelled at me, and I had a sheepish face then.

"Then why do you have Loki's scepter?!" I asked.

"Ah, well..."

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

The woman only glared at me. Her grip on the scepter tightened, as I saw, and her knuckles turned paper white. Then, as I turned my head around to find a small crowd of people, she threatened to use the scepter on me. I was wide-eyed as the tip of the scepter had poked me on my forehead. She dropped the scepter on the ground and grabbed me by the collar, and then she dropped me back on the ground, on my back.

I was in severe pain; I think I broke a few bones due to this person. I scratched the back of my head as I then got up from the ground. As I got up, I glared at the raven-haired girl. Who does she think she is? I am Captain America, and I'm being beaten by some crazy woman who looks like a lonely horse lady with green eyes. I then decided to fight back, until I realised my shield was back at Tani's tower. I sighed, facepalming, but then I also realised that I could just fight her without my shield. This will result in a horrible way without my shield, but it's worth a shot.

I quickly got up with support of my hands, and stared deeply at her, my sapphire blue eyes getting darker as I furrowed my brows. The woman slowly walked back as I walked slowly to her, taking deep breaths. She looked from left or right and threatened to hit me with the scepter. As I clenched my fists to the point my knuckles had turned white, I quickly ran to her and hit the woman in the cheek with my clenched hand. As I put my arm down, the woman cupped her red cheek and glared deeply at me. I quickly walked back from her, which then caused a crowd of people. I blushed slightly, but then I found the woman running to me, and that swiped the scepter across my face, and then I fell down to the concrete ground. Some parents apparently left with their children, and some others ran away screaming. My cheek scratched with a burn, and I quickly walked backwards as she had followed in the front. Before she was going to try to assassinate me, the woman had removed her helmet. She had slicked back raven black hair, and it fell all the way to her bum. I looked back as I stared at her in despair. The woman had then grabbed me by the collar once again and I tightly shut my eyes as her hot breath was against my pale face, and it was kind of making me what Tani called "Turned on". She then put her mouth against my ear, and she bit my ear lobe. I blushed intensely.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked at the bottom of her vocal chords. I quickly shook my head in dissaproval.

"Well, DO YOU?" She yelled in my ear, and my right ear started ringing.

I yelled back, saying, "NO!"

"Well today's the day you need too." The woman slammed me on the ground, and she looked from left to right to find Central Park completely empty. Although there was traffic, there were then five police cars driving up to the scene. The doors then became opened, and there were the police, aiming their pistols at her. I lightly put my head up to find two of them grabbing me and then dragging me away from her.

"Put your hands up, ma'am."

The woman didn't reply or do what she was said to. She only smirked. That little-

"I said, PUT YOU'RE HANDS UP!" He shot the gun directly at her, but then she grabbed the bullet that was supposed to shoot her in the forehead.

"I think you should, you mewling quim." She threw the bullet directly at the officer, at his forehead, and he fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. The others next to him then decided to shoot, but it was no use. The woman quickly ran to the nearest one and smacked him in the head with the scepter and then aimed it at him.

"I think you and your little friends don't want to be involved with this, am I correct?"

This woman's head is like a bag of cats. I can't believe she's doing this, something similar to what Loki did in- wait. Slicked back raven hair, scepter, green and black leather and armor, golden helmet with horns... the woman... THAT'S LOKI. But why is he a woman?

"LOKI!" I stupidly decided to yell at her. The two officer that had grabbed me look down at me.

"Wait, you mean that lunatic that decided to destroy New York? Is he here?"

"Well..."

"Are you just yelling his name only because so you think we end up being stupid and chasing after him, who isn't here, and you can escape from us?"

"What? No. That woman, with the staff? That's Loki."

The two officers looked up from me to Loki, who was trying to kill the other officers. I sighed as Loki aimed the scepter at the officer next to him/her, and then she stepped on his torso, glaring at him. They dropped me on the ground and I slammed my head back on the pavement once again.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darcy had decided to turn on the TV because of all the thinga happening. Thora running around the streets of New York (and causing traffic and people crashing cars, and people screaming like Wilheim), Stephanie jumping off of the building, and now Darcy, Jane, and Erik find the rest of the Avengers as the opposite gender. Tani had decided to make some drinks for the others, so she walked barefoot into the kitchen.

"JARVIS, can you help me locate the wines?"

"Why so?"

Nikolai glared at Tani from across the room, and Tani shrugged.

"What? It's never too early to get drunk."

"We've only found out that Stephanie made a death wish and you decide to get drunk at 11:00 AM?" Bryony asked as she sat on the couch next to Darcy, slightly glaring at Tani as she fixed her glasses.

"Yeah, and you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I do!" Bryony said, raising her voice. "One of our team members is probably dead and the other is probably already arrested!"

"Thora's a god, she can't get arrested."

"Remember when she decided to kill the security with Mjölnir? And how they had to call the SWAT? And you had to pay the fine because she destroyed the whole city?"

"We were just visiting Puento Antiguo. Nothing was destroyed. Besides, not many people live there."

"Puento Antiguo?" Jane asked. "I remember that place. The Destroyer of Asgard, controlled by Thor's brother Loki, had tried to destroy that place."

"Oh so hang on," Clara interrupted Jane. "Loki controlled this thing that possibly would have killed everyone, but then it "kills" Thor. Why is it called the "Destroyer" if it only blew up a 7 Eleven, a parking lot, and not other buildings?"

Jane shrugged. Erik looked from a framed portrait of the Avengers to Jane and Clara.

"I also remember that place. S.H.I.E.L.D had apparently stole Jane's equipment so they could use it to monitor Thor's hammer."

"So they only took it for that reason?" Nikolai asked, his arms crossed.

Erik nodded. Nikolai looked away to find Darcy and Bryony fighting over the TV.

"NO! I WANNA WATCH SHERLOCK!"

"WE'RE GONNA WATCH THE SCIENCE CHANNEL!"

As they kept pressing buttons on the remote, the channels kept surfing from TV Shows such as Doctor Who, BBC, Good Morning America, etc. But then Bryony locked the remote from changing channels when it landed on CNN.

Darcy had kept pressing the channel buttons, but it was no use.

"DUDE! What did you do?"

"Tani can unlock it later- WHAT."

The others all stared at her. Bryony put her hand out, shaking. She then pointed at the screen.

"S-S-Stephanie?!"

They all stared at the TV to find Bryony was in fact, right. Stephanie was in Central Park. She was being interviewed by the others from different Newscasts with microphones and cameras. They asked her loads of questions.

"Why are you a girl?"

"Are the Avengers okay?"

"Does Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D have a crush on you?"

"Are you married to Tony Stark or Thor?"

Stephanie looked around to find flashing cameras. She had been confused on what to say.

"Uh.. well..." She had no idea on speaking.

The woman in the front, with the CNN microphone, had said, "There is a woman with black hair, a staff, and green and black leather and armor. She had succeeded in killing everyone near her, so people of New York and other states if she has fled, please watch out."

The screen had shown a picture of a woman with slicked black hair, and a pale face. She was glaring in the blurry picture, which had been in the courtesy of a civilian.

"She looks familiar..."

"Doesn't she?"

"She looks like-," Jane was interrupted by a crash of a broken window, and there Thora was, glaring. When Thora saw Jane, she immediately softened. She put Mjölnir down on the broken glass and walked up to her. Thora had imagined Jane to be taller than her, but at Jane's 5'3" figure, and Thora's 5'10" figure, she looked down at her.

"Hello my mistress."

"Uh, hello." Jane said quietly. Darcy looked up to find Thora looking down at Jane. Darcy was then wide-eyed.

"Thor! What happened to you?"

"Loki turned me into a woman. That tricking horse."

"Uh.. did you just call your own brother a horse?"

"I plan to tell you sooner. But I need to tell all of you something."

Erik, Clara, Nikolai, Bryony, Jane, Tani, and Darcy all stared at her so they could listen.

"Loki is in New York. He also has Stephanie."

* * *

Another chapter to go! :D

It's been a long time. I promise I'll update sooner. D:


End file.
